Red
by Kagamine Rinto
Summary: Depressing Gakupo x Kaito one shot.


**A/N And here's another terrible one shot I wrote while I should've been making the next chapter for my story. Anyway, my friend talked me into shipping this couple, and I got the idea after my sister was talking about how awful Kaito sounds. So, you can kinda thank/blame both of them for this story (I don't believe my sister, though). On an unrelated note, whenever I write any other depressing yaoi one shots, I'll post them here. **

* * *

His hands flew to his eyes as a burning pain seared through his body. He could hardly see the man standing next to his bed through the haze of agony.

The brunette scowled at him, though Kaito had no idea why the man would be upset with him. He was the one in pain, after all, even if he had never been one of the favorite Vocaloids, the least the man could do was try to fix him. He could hardly even recall that this man was the master of the Vocaloids while he desperately tried to block out the pain.

"Wh-what-" he gasped out, wincing at the effort it took to form the word.

"Save your last few breaths, Vocaloid" the man told him, his tone emotionless. "It's come to our attention recently that you've declined steadily in popularity, and are unsupported by a large fan base, unlike Miku or the Kagamine twins" he paused, to let Kaito take in the information while the bluenett was still cradling his head in both hands. "So, we've decided to uninstall you."

Kaito shook his head, the metal in his neck protesting against the small movement. "N-no!"

"Sorry" his master shrugged, though his eyes softened slightly at just how hopeless Kaito appeared. "I hope you understand, but we have to. You're outdated, Kaito. No one wants to listen to a Vocaloid that sounds awful and robotic, and unfortunately, you do."

"Please!" Kaito begged, releasing his face, only to grip at the sheets tightly. "S-stop!"

"You only have a few minutes before the uninstallation is complete" he informed Kaito, ignoring his pleas.

"But-"

"Look, there's nothing I can do to stop it, alright? It was a company decision" The man turned from Kaito, leaving the room swiftly, closing the door behind him.

Kaito cried out in torment when another wave of agony passed through his body, probably bringing him closer to uninstallation. He didn't bother to turn to the door when it opened, too busy trying to keep the contents of his artificial stomach down, though it probably wouldn't do any good.

He was a robot! Why did he have to feel so much pain? Couldn't they just switch it off? Or were his creators really cruel enough to want him to suffer?

"Kaito?" a much softer, kind voice than his master's reached his ears. "Oh my god! Kaito, what's going on?"

Kaito didn't reply, but managed to look up, though the harsh lights burned his eyes, and he saw a purple-haired man kneeling next to his bed.

Gakupo. His best friend, and secret love since the day he was created, though he assumed now he'd never have to opportunity to tell him that. Also, it seemed, he was the only person who would miss him when he died.

"G-Gakupo" the word burned his throat, and bitter tears threatened to spill out of his eyes when he looked up at the larger man.

_Why should a robot cry, anyway?_

Gakupo grabbed Kaito's hand. "Who did this to you?" he asked, concern evident in his expression.

Seeing Gakupo so upset forced more tears in his eyes, though he tried desperately to keep them from rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't answer the question, though, since his chest ached far too much for him too more than gasp feebly. He certainly couldn't tell Gakupo that he was at fault for this, that if only he were more popular, he could continue his carefree life here with the other Vocalids, dreaming about one day earning, but never truly receiving love from Gakupo.

_Why did he have to feel love?_

Gakupo slipped his arms around Kaito's neck and stomach, starting to pick him up. Kaito winced, but didn't have the strength to struggle.

"Kaito, it'll be alright. I'll get you down to master, and he'll be able to fix you-"

"No!" Kaito screeched, flinching as darkness flayed the edges of his vision.

"But Kaito-"

"No!" Kaito said again, feeling his breath starting to shallow at the struggle. Oh god, this fight was moving the process along faster. "I'm fine" he lied when he recovered himself slightly at last.

Gakupo looked skeptical, but set Kaito back down gently. "You sure?"

Kaito nodded, red blazing across his vision, but he could speak more or less normal for a few moments. "Just a glitch, since I'm an older model. Master fixed me."

"Okay then" Gakupo nodded, believing Kaito as he sat on the bed next to him. "I'll stay with until you feel better, then."

_No._ No. Gakupo couldn't be here when Kaito died. He couldn't see this weak, unprotected side of him that was only just emerging. Not when he loved Gakupo. He had to spare him this pain that was coursing through his metal body, getting worse with every passing second.

Kaito shook his head, trying to push Gakupo away.

"Kaito, I can't leave you-"

He was cut off when Kaito let lose a sudden scream, doubling over on the sheet when his vision flashed red again, warning him of how near to death he was, how the uninstallation was almost complete.

"That's it. I'm going to get master" Gakupo stood up, but Kaito grabbed his wrist weakly, pulling him back towards the bed.

"Kaito, please, I don't want you too-" his eyes widened when Kaito didn't cut him off with words, but instead, leaned closer to him, pressing his lips softly against Gakupo's.

Kaito pulled back, grinning bitterly. "I-I love you" he whispered, for once his voice free of it's earlier strain, before he fell, limp on Gakupo, who was speechless.

He stared at Kaito, a sob escaping his throat as he wrapped his arms protectively around his lifeless body.

"Why?" he sobbed quietly, resting his head on top of Kaito's, his tears streaming into the man's blue hair.

"You idiot" he cried to, even though Kaito was already gone. "I love you too."


End file.
